higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Satoshi Houjou
Satoshi ist der ältere Bruder von Satoko. Ihre Eltern starben bei einem Unfall. Seine Mutter und sein Vater fielen von einer Aussichtsplattform in den Fluss. Der Körper des Vaters wurde gefunden, doch der Körper seiner Mutter blieb verschwunden. Satoshis Pflegeeltern (der Bruder seines Vaters und seine Frau) missbrauchten ihn und Satoko. doch Satoshi nahm oft die Schläge für seine kleine Schwester in kauf. Charakter Zusammenfassung Satoshi ist scheinbar sehr freundlich und ruhig, obwohl er sich eindeutig sehr viele Sorgen um seine jüngere Schwester macht. Zwischen den ständigen Missbrauch seiner Schwester misstraut er fast allen Erwachsenen und Außenstehenden und der Stadt Ächtung der Houjou-Familie. Satoshi glaubte, dass er der einzige war, auf dem sich seine kleine Schwester verlassen konnte, er dachte auch, dass nur er sie beschützen konnte. In Meakashi-hen, ermordete er seine Tante wegen dem Missbrauchs an Satoko um dem vielleicht auch zukünftigen Missbrauch zu verhindern. Es wird vermutet, dass er seine Tante Tod in den Spielen gesehen haben solle. Im Anime soll Satoshi sie getötet haben, oder geglaubt gaben das er sie getötet hat weil er zu viel stress hatte. In Kombination mit dem Stress der Betreuung Satokos und dem Mord, leidet er an den Hinamizawa Syndrom. Satoshis verschwinden left|thumb|260px|Satoshi in der Irie Klinik.Es gibt eine Debatte darüber, wo genau Satoshi verschwunden ist. Nach den Hinweisen in Meakashi-hen, war er zuletzt bei einer Nagoya Bahnhof gesehen worden, am Bord eines Shinkansen nach Tokyo gebunden, aber dafür gab es keine festen Beweise um diesen Hinweis zu bestätigen, da es sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur um ein Missgeschick handelte, um den Suchbereich der Polizei zu vergrößern. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus das Satoshi doch noch am leben ist, in der 2. Staffel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in der Folge 22 "Angriff und Verteidigung" erfährt Shion von Dr. Irie, dass Satoshi noch am leben ist, er befindet sich in der "Untergrundsektion" der Irie Klinik, es ist im Treppenhaus für das Personal versteckt, unbefugte können diesen Raum nicht betreten. Allerdings leidet Satoshi an einer schweren geistlichen Verwirrung, die durch das Hinamizawa Syndrom hervorgerufen wird. Sein leben ist nicht mehr in Gefahr, aber er wurde an einen Überschuss von Paranoia und Furcht ergriffen und befindet sich in einem Zustand, in dem er glaubt, das alle versuchen ihn zu fangen. Dr. Irie versprach Shion, Satoshi gesund nach Hinamizawa zurück zu bringen Aussehen thumb|Satoshis Baseball Kleidung. Satoshi ähnelt Maebara Keiichi in vielerlei Hinsichten. Es gibt aber auch viele Merkmale und unterschiede an ihm, z.B hat Satoshi blonde Haare, wie bei seiner kleinen Schwester Satoko. Sein Pony teilt sich auf der rechten Seite vom Stirn und er ist ein Jahr älter als Keiichi. Satoshi hat eine andere Augenfarbe und eine andere Form. Er sieht eigentlich Akira Otobe viel ähnlicher, der tatsächlich zweimal für Satoshi irrte. Die einzigen Kleidungen, mit der er gesehen wird, ist die Schuluniform, die ähnlich wie Keiichis ist. Er trägt manchmal auch ein blaues Hemd unter einem weißen T-Shirt. Wenn er Baseball spielt, trägt er seine Baseball-Uniform. Dazu trägt er eine rote Kappe. Beziehungen Satoko Houjou : Satoko ist Satoshis jüngere Schwester. Vor seinem Verschwinden, sah Satoshi nach ihr und versuchte sie vor ihrer missbräuchlichen Tante Tamae und ihrem Onkel Teppei, zu schützen. In seiner Verzweiflung versuchte er Satoko zu helfen, und brachte somit Tamae seine Tante um ( durch seine spätere Verwirrung dachte er seine Tante lebt noch und er hätte sie nicht getötet ). Es wird angedeutet, dass Satoko nichts über Satoshis Verwicklung vom Tod ihrer Tante weiß, und noch stärker wird angedeutet, dass sie nicht weiß wo Satoshi ist oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt oder nicht, aber sie hält die Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren wird, und sie nicht mehr auf ihn angewiesen ist, denn sie will stärker werden und es ihren Bruder beweißen. Es gib gab viele Beweise dafür, das sich Satoshi sich sehr um seine kleinen Schwester kümmert, (z.B als Satoshi ihr, statt mit dem Geld, dass er gespart hatte um aus Hinamizawa zu fliehen, ein Teddybär kauft, den er Satoko zu ihren Geburtstag kaufen wollte.), obwohl er gesagt hat, dass er manchmal wünscht, oder zumindest sich fragt, was er machen würde, wenn er nicht ständig auf Satoko acht geben würde. Shion Sonozaki : thumb|left|265px|Shion verkleidet als Mion. Shion hat tiefe Gefühle für Satoshi. Ihre Gefühle für ihn sind der Hauptgrund dafür, das sie Menschen in Watanahashi-hen und Meakashi-hen getötet hat, dazu gehören Keiichi, Mion, Oryou, selbst Satoko, die sie eigentlich für Satoshi beschützten sollte. Ob Satoshi das selbe für Shion empfindet oder nicht, weiß man derzeit noch nicht (Er ist in der Regel sehr beschäftigt und vom kümmern um Satoko erschöpft), aber die Möglichkeit, dass er sie mag ist hoch. In Episode 17, als er von Shion erfährt, dass sie nicht Mion sondern Shion ist, reagierte er gelassen, er fand sogar ihr Name schön, woraufhin sie errötete. Trivia *Satoshi hatte eine schwierige Zeit, er konnte beispielsweise Brokkoli und Blumenkohl nicht unterscheiden , möglicherweise ist er Farbenblind, seine Schwester Satoko hat wahrscheinlich auch dasselbe Problem. Jedoch wird es angegeben, dass Satoshi nicht farbenblind ist, in Meakashi-hen im Manga fragt er "Brokkoli ... ist, dass grün, gelb oder ist es?". Es ist auch erwähnenswert, dass in der Anime-Version von Minagoroshi-hen, Miyo Takano Satoko so eine ähnliche frage stellt, sie fragt : was ist grün? Brokkoli oder Blumenkohl. Satoko gab eine unsicher, jedoch richtige Antwort und sagt Brokkoli, daraufhin sagt Miyo "richtig" und schießt sie im Kopf. *Aufgrund der auffallenden Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Keiichi und Satoshis Schuluniformen, könnte man meinen sie gingen einmal zu der selben Schule. Familienmitglieder Seine Schwester: Satoko Houjou. Sein Onkel: Teppei Houjou. Seine Tante: Tamae Houjou. Seine Mutter: Unbekannt Sein Vater: Unbekannt Kategorie:Charakter